Уиллард Куайн
Уиллард Ван Орман Куайн ( , 25 июня 1908 Акрон, Штат Огайо — 25 декабря 2000) (известный как Ван) — американский аналитический философ и логик; с 1930 до самой смерти 70 лет спустя, Куайн был связан в некотором роде с Гарвардским университетом, сначала как студент, затем как профессор философии и преподаватель математики, и наконец как заслуженный государственный деятель, который издал или заново отредактировал семь книг, находясь в отставке; занял кафедру философии Эдгара Пирса в Гарварде (1956-1978); принадлежит непосредственно аналитическо-философской традиции, будучи главным сторонником представления, что философия не концептуальный анализ; его главные работы включают Две догмы эмпиризма (Two Dogmas of Empiricism)''1951, "Two Dogmas of Empiricism," ''The Philosophical Review 60: 20-43. Reprinted in his 1953 From a Logical Point of View. Harvard University Press., которые нападали на различие между аналитическими и синтетическими суждениями и защищали форму семантического холизма (semantic holism), и Слово и объект (Word and Object)''1960 ''Word and Object. MIT Press; ISBN 0-262-67001-1. The closest thing Quine wrote to a philosophical treatise. Chpt. 2 sets out the indeterminacy of translation thesis., которые далее выясняли эту позицию и вводили печально известный тезис «неопределенность перевода (indeterminacy of translation)». Источники Книги *1951 (1940). Mathematical Logic. Harvard Univ. Press. ISBN 0-674-55451-5. *1966. Selected Logic Papers. New York: Random House. *1970. The Web of Belief. New York: Random House. *1980 (1941). Elementary Logic. Harvard Univ. Press. ISBN 0-674-24451-6. *1982 (1950). Methods of Logic. Harvard Univ. Press. *1980 (1953). From a Logical Point of View. Harvard Univ. Press. ISBN 0-674-32351-3. Contains "Two dogmas of Empiricism." *1960 Word and Object. MIT Press; ISBN 0-262-67001-1. The closest thing Quine wrote to a philosophical treatise. Chpt. 2 sets out the indeterminacy of translation thesis. *1976 (1966). The Ways of Paradox. Harvard Univ. Press. *1969 Ontological Relativity and Other Essays. Columbia Univ. Press. ISBN 0-231-08357-2. Contains chapters on ontological relativity, naturalized epistemology and natural kinds. *1969 (1963). Set Theory and Its Logic. Harvard Univ. Press. *1985 The Time of My Life - An Autobiography. Cambridge, The MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-17003-5. 1986: Harvard Univ. Press. *1986 (1970). The Philosophy of Logic. Harvard Univ. Press. *1987 Quiddities: An Intermittently Philosophical Dictionary. Harvard Univ. Press. ISBN 0-14-012522-1. A work of essays, many subtly humorous, for lay readers, very revealing of the breadth of his interests. *1992 (1990). Pursuit of Truth. Harvard Univ. Press. A short, lively synthesis of his thought for advanced students and general readers not fooled by its simplicity. ISBN 0-674-73951-5. Статьи *1946, "Concatenation as a basis for arithmetic." Reprinted in his Selected Logic Papers. Harvard Univ. Press. *1948, "On What There Is," Review of Metaphysics. Reprinted in his 1953 From a Logical Point of View. Harvard University Press. *1951, "Two Dogmas of Empiricism," The Philosophical Review 60: 20-43. Reprinted in his 1953 From a Logical Point of View. Harvard University Press. *1956, "Quantifiers and Propositional Attitudes," Journal of Philosophy 53. Reprinted in his 1976 Ways of Paradox. Harvard Univ. Press: 185-96. *1969, "Epistemology Naturalized" in Ontological Relativity and Other Essays. New York: Columbia University Press: 69-90. О Куайне * Gibson, Roger F., 1982/86. The Philosophy of W.V. Quine: An Expository Essay. Tampa: University of South Florida. * Gibson, Roger F., 1988. Enlightened Empiricism: An Examination of W. V. Quine's Theory of Knowledge (Tampa: University of South Florida. * Gibson, Roger F., ed., 2004. The Cambridge Companion to Quine. Cambridge University Press. * Gibson, Roger F., 2004. Quintessence: Basic Readings from the Philosophy of W. V. Quine. Harvard Univ. Press. * Gibson, Roger F. and Barrett, R., eds., 1990. Perspectives on Quine. Oxford: Blackwell. *Paul Gochet, 1978. Quine en perspective, Paris, Flammarion. *Ivor Grattan-Guinness, 2000. The Search for Mathematical Roots 1870-1940. Princeton University Press. * Hahn, L. E., and Schilpp, P. A., eds., 1986. The Philosophy of W. V. O. Quine (The Library of Living Philosophers). Open Court. * Köhler, Dieter, 1999/2003. Sinnesreize, Sprache und Erfahrung: eine Studie zur Quineschen Erkenntnistheorie. Ph.D. thesis, Univ. of Heidelberg. *John Barkley Rosser, 1953. * Valore, Paolo, 2001. Questioni di ontologia quineana, Milano: Cusi. См.также *Тезис Дугема-Куайна (Duhem-Quine thesis) *Неопределённость перевода (Indeterminacy of translation) *Алгоритм Куайна-МакКласки (Quine-McCluskey algorithm) *Парадокс Куайна (Quine's paradox) *Две догмы эмпиризма (Two Dogmas of Empiricism) Ссылки *Willard Van Orman Quine—Philosopher and Mathematician. By his son; includes complete bibliography of Quine's writings, students, art, memorials, and list of travels * Obituary from The Guardian: "Philosopher whose revolutionary ideas challenged the accepted way we look at ourselves and our universe " * Text of "Two Dogmas of Empiricism" *In Defense of the Analytic-Snythetic Distinction, A Rebuttal of Quine's Two Dogmas of Empiricism *¿Cuál es el lugar de la filosofía? Consideraciones a partir del relativismo ontológico y epistemoogía naturalizada de Quine (Spanish) * Text of "On Simple Theories Of A Complex World" *Gavagai with Peppers Категория:Личности Категория:Учёные Категория:Философы Категория:Философы языка Категория:Эмпирики Категория:Логики Категория:Материалисты Категория:Метафизики Категория:Прагматики Категория:Холисты